Valerie
Für die Version von Santana und Brittany aus der Episode 100 siehe Valerie (Staffel Fünf) Valerie ist ein Song aus der neunten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Neue Welten, und wird von Santana mit den New Directions bei den Sectionals performt. In dieser Folge will Will einfach mal etwas Neues versuchen und lässt daher Santana ein Solo singen, während Brittany und Mike dazu tanzen. Das Original stammt von The Zutons aus ihrem zweiten Album "Tired Of Hanging Around" aus dem Jahr 2006. In der Serie wird die Version von Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse aus seinem zweiten Album "Versions" aus dem Jahr 2007 verwendet. Charts Lyrics Santana (New Directions-Mädchen): Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) And I think of all the things, what you're doin' And in my head I paint a picture (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) 'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh) Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh) And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh) And the way you like to dress Santana mit New Directions: Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie, Valerie) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Santana (New Directions-Mädchen): Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer-e-er? (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) (New Directions: Lawyer-e-er) I hope you didn't catch a tan (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you (New Directions: Who'll fix it for you) Now are you shopping anywhere (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) Changed the color of your hair (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) And are you busy? (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) (New Directions: Are you busy?) And did you have to pay that fine (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) That you were dodging all the time (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) Are you still dizzy-y-y? (New Directions: Are you still dizzy, dizzy, dizzy?) Santana: Since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh) Well my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh) And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh) And the way you like to dress Santana mit New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie Valerie) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Santana (New Directions-Mädchen): Well, sometimes I go out by myself (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) And I look across the water (Uh-uh) And I think of all the things, what you're doing (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) And in my head I paint a picture...... (Uh-uh) 'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh) Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh) And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh) And the way you like to dress Santana mit New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Santana mit New Directions: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Trivia *Das ist Naya Riveras zweitliebster Song aller Zeiten. *In Irisch was los sagt Mercedes, dass sie diesen Song liebt. *Amber Riley und Kevin McHale wurden als Hintergrundstimmen aufgenommen. Ursprünglich sollten es Lea Michele und Mark Salling sein, aber diese waren mit Drehen der "Behind the scenes"-Footage DVD: "Glee: The Complete Second Season" beschäftigt. *Naya und Darren Criss sangen den Song 2013 beim Kids Inaugural Concert. *Naya performte den Song ebenso auf dem Glee Live! Concert zusammen mit Heather Morris und Harry Shum Jr. *Das ist Santanas erstes Solo bei einem Wettbewerb. *'Amy Wineheouse' twitterte über diesen Song. Quelle Fehler *Während Santana in das Mikrophon singt und die Jungs ihre Choreo machen, kann man einen Kameramann an der Seite sehen, der die Mädchen filmt, die gerade (eventuell) einen anderen Part des Songs performen. *So ziemlich am Anfang sieht man Artie und hinter ihm Mercedes und Quinn, wobei Quinn ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken hat. In der nächsten Einstellung jedoch sieht man Quinn von hinten, aber ihre Arme sind plötzlich an ihrer Seite und bewegen sich zum Takt. *Während des Songs kann man sehen, dass Ashley Fink Fehler bei der Choreographie macht. Sie sagte jedoch, dass sie keine Tänzerin ist und ursprünglich in der Serie war, um ein komödiantischer Hintergrundcharakter zu sein. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Sectionals